zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shooting Star
Only a couple of weeks before Christmas, this cop is surely excited At this time of the month, I´m at the annual Christmas Ball with my husband It´s currently taking place at Tundratown´s best restaurant this year Nick´s holding me by my hand softly as we´re just entering the dance floor In my red evening dress and your dashing black suit, we´re in the festive mood We´ve attended every Christmas Ball together every year, even before we got married While our waltz starts, you look deep into the eyes of your mate That´s the gaze of a man who loves his wife with all of his heart With wreaths and candles around the dance hall, it looks so gorgeous Smoothly and gracefully, we dance all across the floor among other couples From the big window in the room, there´s a nice view to the entire district How lovely and romantic it indeed looks during a December night It´s snowing calmly there, amidst all the colorful Christmas lights And above the city, I can see how the sky is brimming with shiny stars Suddenly, I notice a shooting star on the sky It´s amazing, since I don´t see those every day Last time I saw a shooting star was on Christmas too It happened when I was just a little bunny, many years ago That star is just like me, standing out from the rest Soaring through the sky vigorously, almost like defying fate I even made a wish back then, wishing for a friend so dear and close And now, I can´t believe that wish has come true Nick, you´re the one person I´m glad to share the season of love with You´re the greatest gift I can ever get, it´s the truth As we keep on dancing, I can feel your tail softly touching my waist Such a good flirt you are, almost sweeping me off my feet With you in my life, Christmases never have felt better It makes me really excited to see what they´re like in the future, when I´ve become a mother I get closer to you and close my eyes in bliss, letting this wonderful feeling sink in In your company, it´s no wonder I feel so happy during this season Near the end of the dance, our body language gets even more flirtatious Bringing back nice memories of our early dating days We go to look at the stars in the balcony, even though the shooting star is already gone Maybe you´ll see it too someday when it happens again Either way, it was a glorious sight for sure Very fitting to see it during a night like this with my loved one Even though it´s cold on the balcony, I´m still feeling warm enough Especially since you hold your wife tight and give her a loving hug Smooching my nose, you call me the loveliest bunny in the world I call you my Christmas sweetheart as I hold your hand With only two weeks to go, I´m sure our Christmas will turn out great I hope you´ll like the new warm scarf I´m giving you as your present A long time of hard work and dangers is once again behind us In my heart, I can already feel the magic of Christmas But nothing during this season is as glorious as you, my dear Nick, you really are my shooting star. Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Christmas stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Pre-Christmas stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years